rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Whitney
Dan Whitney is a character in the first ''Rush Hour'' film. He is an FBI agent that was Consul Han's bodyguard. He is protrayed by Rex Linn. His favorite quote was "Take a hike" to Lee and Carter, telling them to get lost when they are trying to persuade the FBI not to enter the building. Rush Hour Dan Whitney and Warren Russ first appear when they approach Chinese Consul Solon Han at the Los Angeles Convention Center. They claimed they need to speak with Han in private and Han went with them where he learned that his daughter Soo-Yung had been abducted while she was on her way to school. They returned to Han's office at the consulate where Russ assures him that they would get his daughter back. Han tells Russ that he would like one of his people to help, but Russ assures him that the FBI considers it a top priority and have plenty of people on the case. Han, unwilling to trust the FBI agents so easily, reveals that he has called his friend Hong Kong Police Force Detective Inspector Lee to assist in the case partly because he and his family are not U.S. citizens. Russ and Whitney walk outside the consulate to discuss the situation about Lee and are afraid that the injury or death of Lee will generate international Embarrassment for them. Russ asks Whitney to call the field office and have them send over a rookie so he will keep Lee busy and out of their way. Whitney asks Russ if he's sure he wants to do that to one of our own men. Russ asks what do he suggests. Whitney then tells him that as long as their gonna humiliate someone it might has well be LAPD and smiles. Detective James Carter is assigned for the task. Lee later escapes Carter and makes his way to the Chinese consulate, where the FBI, along with an anxious Han are awaiting news about his daughter. When two FBI agents who are guarding the front gate think that Lee is an intruder, he subdues them, causing the remaining agents to surround the house, with Whitney ordering Han to hide on the second floor. Lee comes in through the window and subdues the agents until Han gets up and sees that Lee was the supposed intruder. Russ and his agents hear the noise and draw at the door with their guns ready. Han opens it and assures Russ that there has been a misunderstanding. Han then introduces Russ to Lee, who immediately apologizes and gives Whitney back his gun. Han is later introduced to Detective Carter who Lee explains is very passionate about finding his daughter. Han then shakes Carter's hand saying that he has his gratitude and Whitney tells him that they wanted Carter to be at Lee's side at all times. Sang, Juntao's right-hand man, calls the consulate as Carter accidentally picks up the phone while trying to call his captain. Carter suddenly takes up Sang's ransom demand of $50 million and poorly arranges a drop. When Sang makes the first ransom for the FBI to make the drop of 50 million dollars at 620 South Broadway Downtown, Russ sends a squad of SWAT teams to secure the building. Lee, knowing because of how vacant and dark the building is, begs Russ to call off his men, but Russ thought Lee was being funny and ignored him, only for the men he sent upstairs to be blown up to death. After that, Sang contacted Han and the FBI that the explosion and double cross on the first drop was to prove how serious he was and instructs them to bring the ransom to the alleyway behind the Foo Chow Restaurant in Chinatown. Once they got there, Juntao took off with Soo-Yung and Russ has the FBI drag Lee and Carter back to the mansion, explaining their reasons for grabbing and dragging the two officers was because they screwed up their second chance at getting Han's daughter back safe and sound and suspends them from their assignment. Thomas Griffin a friend of Han's later visits him at his consulate home embracing him in a hug and apologizing for leaving him an emotional wreck. Sang phones Han again telling him to go prepare for his Chinese exposition has he planned and to have the money in the upstairs control room. Han understands but he wants to speak with his daughter only to have Sang hang up on him. Griffin and Han then explained to Russ and Whitney about their history with Juntao. Griffin explains for fifteen years until China was in control of Hong Kong, Juntao was the most powerful crime lord in South East Asia. The British tried to close down his operation but they had failed. Russ asks why Juntao would kidnapped Soo-Yung and Han explained about how he and Lee had foiled every aspect of Juntao's criminal operation confiscating millions in weapons and cash and a collection of Chinese arts that was surpassed to the world. Griffin then said that Juntao disappeared with no witnesses. When Whitney asked if he really thinks he'll kill the girl. Griffin suggests to Han that he should "pay the money". At the convention, Russ noticed Carter disobeying his orders, as the crazy cop tells everyone to get out of the building, only for a shootout to begin. Juntao ascends to the roof and kills three men and wounds Russ as he takes a bag of the ransom money with him. When Sang came to get the rest of the money, he noticed Russ was still alive and tries to shoot him, but was stopped by Carter, who humorously came to the surviving officer's rescue and in a brief stand off, kills Sang. Whitney survives the gunfight while protecting Han and shoots and kills some of Juntao's men. With Soo-Yung rescued and Juntao dead, Russ commends Carter for his efforts at the airport. He and Whitney offer him a place on the FBI, but Carter "politely" refuses, saying that he will always be loyal to the LAPD. To this Whitney calls Carter a b**ch before he and Russ leave. Trivia * Just like Russ, Whitney wanted no part of Carter or Lee's help as they wanted to solve the case themselves. They had Lee and Carter paired up together to throw them off the FBI's trail for Juntao. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour Characters Category:Male characters Category:FBI Category:Officers